


Hypnos

by LeoTheMechanic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTheMechanic/pseuds/LeoTheMechanic
Summary: It’s not weird to have romantic dreams about your best friend, right?





	Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was originally supposed to be really short but i got caught up in it and if theres any mistakes i did write this at 2am so please be nice
> 
> also the last bit is a surprise for a friend of mine so enjoy, bella

Shimmering black locks fluttering in the wind.

 

Soft red lips oozing with desire.

 

Eyes crinkled at the corners, resting above the warmest of smiles.

 

If one set aside the thought of a balcony, she could almost be flying.

 

An angel, haloed by the slowly setting sun.

 

She turns.

 

“Kara.”

 

Her name feels so...right, coming from such a wonderful woman.

 

Kara hears footsteps, and she’s suddenly by her side.

 

“Lena.”

 

Just the thought of her name draws a smile to Kara’s lips.

 

A soft hand trails up her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. It continues up to Kara’s cheek before resting.

 

Kara’s heart swells with love. She feels whole. She feels home.

 

“Kara.”

 

She feels herself shaking.

 

“Kara!”

 

There’s something wrong with her voice, she realises; and she’s not shaking - she’s being shaken.

 

“WHAT?!WHO?!WHERE?!” Kara starts as she awakens from her slumber.

 

“Jesus, Kara. I thought you were dead!”

 

Kara’s erratic heart slows when the grogginess fades and she sees her sister standing over her bed. When she sees the judgemental glare adorning Alex’s face, she lets out an inhuman groan and flops unceremoniously back onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow.

 

“Hey!” Kara feels a smack on her exposed calf. “Don’t grunt at me, slacker. Did you forget we were supposed to meet at the bar?” Alex pauses.

 

Kara slowly turns her head to sneak a glance at her big sister.

 

“....Yes?”

 

“Well that was an hour and a half ago!” Kara lets out another groan, admittedly in a more apologetic note. Alex thinks she hears a ‘sorry’ in there somewhere. Reluctantly, Kara lifts herself into a sitting position with a dejected sigh. She feels the bed shift as Alex perches next to her.

 

During the silence in which neither sister wanted to be the first to speak, memories of Kara’s dream flood slowly back into her head. Her expression morphs into a frown.

 

“What’s up?” Kara snaps out of her reverie to find a matching frown marring Alex’s features. She lets out a breath. Speaking aloud what she had dreamt about made it real in ways Kara wasn’t sure she was ready to confront yet. She scrunches up her eyes in consideration before slowly shaking her head.

 

“Just a weird dream, nothing to worry about,” she assures, plastering a smile on her face. From Alex’s expression she can tell that she isn’t buying it, but she accepts Kara’s statement with a nod. “If I ever need to talk about it you’ll be the first person I go to, I promise. Now-“ Kara emphatically clasps her hands “-enough about me, show me the ring!” With that, a huge smile spreads over Alex’s face and all thoughts of the dream float from her mind.

 

Until she has no distractions.

 

Kara dreams about Lena again.

 

And again.

 

Night.

 

After.

 

Night.

 

It wouldn’t be so bad if Lena was some unattainable celebrity goddess who she could admire from afar, but every moment Kara spent with Lena, every lingering glance, every smile, laugh, lip bite just made that intangible pull towards her grow stronger and stronger.

 

With Alex’s wedding approaching fast, Kara didn’t want to burden her with something she deemed trivial.

 

So she turned to the internet. God Bless Google.

 

‘how to know if you’re a lesbian’

‘how to know if you’re a lesbiab’

‘am I gay if I dream about my best friend’

‘gay dreams’

‘pot sticker recipe’

‘help my best friend is a goddess’

‘lena luthor legs’

‘lena luthor hair’

‘best way to tell your cousin that it’s weird to date each other’

‘lena luthor’

 

She ended up getting lost in the gay side of the internet, getting confused by memes and why celebrities were getting accused of wearing wigs. She eventually found some tumblr posts on compulsory heterosexuality. Reading through them, she found she related to the feeling of being pressured into a relationship by some unknown force against her will and better judgement, yet she still didn’t feel like she was gay either. Engrossed in threads about shows with bad LGBT representation, she failed to acknowledge the turn of the lock signalling Alex’s arrival.

 

Unused to such an advantage, the older of the two crept up behind her before exclaiming loudly.

 

“Whatcha looking at?!”

 

With a startled yelp, Kara slams down the lid of her laptop hard enough that a sickening crunch indicates she may be in need of a new one very soon. When she turned to face Alex she found her a few paces away, clearly quite startled herself.

 

“Woah, Kara. Are you okay?”

 

“Did you see anything?”

 

“Well yeah.”

 

The quiet of the apartment fell heavily on the girls before Alex spoke up again.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked with a sympathetic and reassuring grin.

 

Kara shoves her head in her hands for a few seconds.

 

“The cat’s out of the bag anyway. You might want to sit down.”

 

Both sisters retreated to Kara’s worn but trusty couch, Alex stepping aside to let Kara get comfy first. She watched as Kara curled up the corner and adorned herself with her favourite blankets and pillows, before sitting next to her. Alex had a feeling she knew what was going on, so she didn’t want to pressure Kara into speaking until she was ready.

 

“It’s about Lena...”

 

Kara trailed on for a long, long time getting off her chest all about the dreams she’d been having and her confusion about her sexuality and eventually just ranting about all the things that she hated (loved) about Lena, including all her annoying (adorable) habits.

 

“...her hair’s just so fucking shiny and her eyes look like goddamn rainbows. This was so much easier on Krypton when we didn’t have any labels”

 

Kara let out a huge sigh, accidentally freezing a passing bug. She grimaced before turning to Alex, a strong pout on her lips.

 

“Help me.”

 

“Wow that’s...a lot, I’ll be honest with you,” at Kara’s stunned reaction she replies, “Kara, it’s not a surprise. Clark told me you basically had heart eyes for her since the moment you saw her.” The brunette lets out a chuckle, “I didn’t believe it at first but now there’s no doubt about it. As for the labels part, a lot of people choose not to go by labels, to just love who they love, whereas some feel more secure in them. It’s all about how you feel and how you want to identify.” Alex’s eyes soften as she looks at her little sister. “I’m proud of you for telling me Kara, I know how hard it is to handle a complete shift in your worldview. I love you and I’m so happy you felt able to tell me.”

 

Kara stays silent for a while, picking at the hem of her sleeves.

 

“I- I was looking around a lot of sites and, if I had to label myself I’d say I was maybe pansexual?” Kara mutters, unsure. Alex smiles and nods.

 

“Well now that you have that figured out, I think you need to figure out how you’re going to tell Lena, because even a blind man could see how much that woman cares about you. Now, as much as I love you, I need to go prepare for tomorrow. Good luck.”

 

In the silence of her apartment, Kara’s soft ‘Fuck’ echoes around as reality sets in.

 

Kara Danvers is in love with Lena Luthor.

 

After a restless night, most of the next day is a blur.

 

She barely remembers getting dressed and making herself up.

 

The drive to the manor house was just one big swirl of colours and then there’s a magnificent white hall and flowers and smiles and love.

 

Alex and Maggie say ‘I do’ just as Kara spots Lena in the crowd. Her breath catches. She wonders how she didn’t notice her earlier, her elegant ruby dress accentuating Lena’s regal demeanour. She enjoyed the ceremony after that.

 

The reception was held in the gardens of the house. Elegant marquees and fairy lights gave the already beautiful garden an ethereal feel. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she saw the gleam in her sister’s eye and the enormous smile on her face as her and her wife’s first dance sped up into a lively pop song, some anthem by Hayley Kiyoko.

 

(Kara made a note to listen to all her songs after seeing her branded ‘Lesbian Jesus’ on certain twitter accounts)

 

It’s only when all the guests have almost had too much to drink that she notices a sleek red figure slinking away from the dance floor, back towards the building. Kara steels herself and feels her chest become just a little bit lighter, knowing what she’s about to confess.

 

If anyone asks, Kara will say that the power of true love led her to Lena, when in fact it was her super hearing that allowed to locate that all too comfortable heartbeat.

 

When she enters the upstairs ballroom, flashes of that first dream invade her mind.

 

Shimmering black locks fluttering in the wind.

 

Soft red lips oozing with desire.

 

Eyes crinkled at the corners, resting above the warmest of smiles.

 

If one set aside the thought of a balcony, she could almost be flying.

 

An angel, haloed by the slowly setting sun.

 

And yet, perfectly human, with flaws and scars and blemishes.

 

Kara loved every part of her.

 

As she walks up to the balcony, Lena gives no acknowledgement of Kara’s presence.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Lena whispers, barely daring to break the silence. Kara gazes at the sunset: hues of orange and pink and purple swirling together in an abstract masterpiece. She glances down and her sister below, happier than ever, surrounded by the people she loves. Finally, she turns to look at Lena.

 

“Yeah. It is.”

 

Lena furrows her brows quizzically, holding Kara’s gaze.

 

Kara wishes she could stay in this moment forever.

 

But she came upstairs with a mission.

 

She gingerly offers a hand towards Lena, who takes it without hesitation.

 

Kara leads her inside.

 

“I need to tell you some things, and I want you to hear me out completely before you react, is that okay?” Kara can feel her heartbeat quickening. She ducks her head and removes her glasses.

 

“I’m Supergirl.”

 

Lena’s eyes widen. Kara feels the next words tumble out of her faster than she can stop them.

 

“And I really hope you’re not angry with me for not telling you for so long but the only reason I did that was to protect you. People who associate with Supergirl are in danger, and I couldn’t stand to be in that position, let alone be the one who put you there. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you.” She finally takes a breath.

 

Lena brings her hands to her mouth and stumbles back from Kara, she turns and braces her hand on the wall while Kara watches her shoulders shake, wondering if she’d made a huge mistake.

 

When Lena turns around she’s...laughing?

 

“Kara. We spend so much time together, did you really think I didn’t know? I’m sorry if this is hard to hear, but your “disguise” isn’t the greatest.” Lena ends, biting her lip in a futile attempt to cover up her chuckles.

 

Now Kara’s the one in shock.

 

“I- why didn’t you say anything?!”

 

“First of all, it’s not my secret to tell. Second of all, watching you try and hide it and cover all your slip ups was just too funny for me to ruin.”

 

“Well- I-“ Kara angrily stutters over her words before giving in, crossing her arms and failing to hid a pout. Lena steps up and envelopes Kara in a tight hug after noticing the dejected look in her eyes. When she feels the tension seep out of the other woman, she lets her go.

 

“In all seriousness, Kara, I appreciate you telling me, even if it wasn’t strictly necessary,” she says the last part through another fit of giggles.

 

Kara melodramatically rolls her eyes at Lena.

 

“Of all the humans on earth, I just had to fall in love with this one,” she mutters.

 

Slightly too loud, she realises when Lena’s mirthful laughs are replaced with silence. Lena takes a step back.

 

“You’re...in love with me?”

 

Kara dares to think she sees a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

 

It’s now or never

 

“Yeah. Like, really in love with you. Like I want to lay in bed with you on Sunday mornings and bring you breakfast in bed and I want to come home and find you napping on the couch and I don’t want to wake you because you look so goddamn perfect but I know if I spend one more minute not hearing your voice, it just might be my kryptonite, because you help me be better. You help me be stronger and happier and I’ve never met anyone like you. You mean everything to me, and I didn’t want to let another day go by without telling you.” Kara takes a deep breath before taking a step towards her, “Lena Luthor, I am in love with you.... So. That’s everything I wanted to tell you.” Kara feels like the weight of the world has been lifted from her chest. She loves Lena, and Lena knows. She’s proud of herself no matter what happens. When she meets Lena’s eyes she sees her crying.

 

“No one’s ever loved me like that.” She sniffs and wipes at her eyes, smiling so wide Kara’s worried it might hurt. At the same time, she knows she’d do anything to make Lena smile. “Do you want to know how I knew you were Supergirl?” She pauses, continuing on only after Kara’s enthusiastic nod, “I said once that Supergirl may have saved me, but you are my hero. That’s the truth. At your core, that’s who you are. You’re a hero. An amazing, wonderful, beautiful woman who made me believe in hope again. Kara Danvers, you are my hero, and you will forever be my hero. I love you too.”

 

At this point, they’re both crying.

 

A boost of confidence surges through Lena as she takes the final step.

 

Face to face with Kara, she can’t stop her hands gravitating towards the blonde’s cheeks, wiping away the tears.

 

Kara brings up her own hand to clasp Lena’s, leaning into it.

 

“You’ll always be my Lena.”

 

They finally clash together in a long-awaited kiss.

 

Hands stroke cheeks, arms slither around waists, soul meets soul.

 

Just as the sun sets, the fireworks for the wedding party illuminate sky with vibrant reds and dashing blues. Too enraptured with each other to give the fireworks their attention, they merely smile as their lips meet over and over again.

 

They kiss until they feel like they’ve made up for all of the lost time the universe kept them apart.

 

They both feel home. They both feel whole.

 

Who’d have thought it? A Luthor and Super falling in love.

 

~

 

It’s been 2 months since Alex’s wedding and the official coupling of Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers.

 

The pair are out for a stroll around National City, taking advantage of the sunshine, when they’re interrupted by a teenager tapping on Kara’s shoulder. Turning around, they meet a nervous-looking young girl fiddling with the strap of her backpack, which had a small rainbow pin right near her heart.

 

Lena and Kara say their usual Hellos and How are yous, before the conversation starts to dwindle and the girl looks between the two woman before lifting her shoulders and starting.

 

“I just wanted to say thank you. For a long time I felt like an outsider, like no one understood me, but seeing you two together has given me hope I didn’t know I could have. Thank you for giving me the confidence to be myself. It means more than words can explain...just, thank you. For everything.”

 

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand where they’re joined together, and she holds out a hand to the girl, who places her smaller hand in Kara’s.

 

“I am so proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to open up to the world and say ‘this is who i am’, but you have! I can tell you’re a strong and intelligent young girl and you’ll grow up to do great things, I can assure you.” Kara beams widely before letting the girl’s hand go.

 

The girl turns to leave but Lena calls out.

 

“Wait!” She rummages around in her bag and surfaces with a small slip of paper. “Here is my office number. If you ever find yourself in need or want of a job, give me a call. I know you’ll be a great addition to the company.” The girl nods gratefully. “Before you leave, can I get your name?”

 

The girl puffs her chest out a little.

 

“Bella.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it!


End file.
